Robin vs A GIRL?
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: When the Young Justice team comes across a pickpocket in the mall, that has 'powers', they take her back to the league. But slowly but surely Robin and Lexi's lives become intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

April 4 12:08 P.M. 2012

StoneSpiral Mall

* * *

A girl with long black hair and dark, haunted, blue eyes. A skinny figure indicates that she might never have had a solid meal in her life. But yet her eyes are strangely determined. Her prey was set. A young woman that had practically given out money all day. The girl would have to be quick. The mall was packed, making any pickpocketing at all a challenge. But her quick hand darts out, catching the woman's wallet. The girl fingers out 2 twenties and then slips the wallet back into it's place.

_Just enough, _She thinks. _Just enough._

* * *

April 5 1:47 P.M. 2012

StoneSpiral Mall

"Look at this!" M'gann squeals to Superboy, who has assumed a a zoned out expression as M'gann shows him clothes ideas.

"You'd look beautiful in anything, beautiful." Comes Wally's usual snarky (**A/N NO I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S A WORD! GET OFF MY CASE!)** tone.

"Did you just say beautiful twice in the same sentence?" Asks Artemis, irritated.

The Young Justice team was in Soul Fit, a teenage clothing store, 'on a mission'. Of course, the guys didn't think that this was much of a mission.

"Is it my turn to pick the store yet?" Asked Wally, changing from the guy with cheesy pick up lines, to the whiny four year old.

"No." Snapped Artemis. "It's my turn next."

"Rob?" Asked Wally, the speedster racing up to the boy wonders side.

"Mmm?" Replied Robin, seeming engaged in his GameBoy.

"Have you found our target yet?"

"No, but I'm close." Says Robin.

"How do we do know that the thief will hit here again?" Asks Superboy.

"We don't," Starts Robin.

"Nice, an educated guess." Wally says.

Robin continues as if he was never interrupted. "But he doesn't have a set route, which indicates that he probably isn't professional. He's also in a big crowd, which makes it easy to blend, so it's an ideal place."

"Dude," Wally says, seeming lost. "You just gave me the longest lecture I've ever heard."

There's a few moments silence, that is broken by Wally.

"Can we go to the food court?"

* * *

10 minutes later the team were in the food court, gathered around Robin. His GameBoy/Computer had hacked into the security cameras, revealing their pickpocket. It was a girl with dark hair, bright blue, yet haunting eyes. She raced for a woman's purse, fingered out two twenties and raced out of the mall.

"Dude," Said Wally, awed. "I think 'he' is a girl."

"Not skilled." Says Robin ignoring Wally. "Fast."

"Not as fast as me." Wally replies.

"What?" Artemis said, seeming outraged. "Her crime is surviving."

"Let's just stick to the objective." Came Kaulder's calm voice, yet it sounds a little sad.

* * *

April 5 2:03 P.M.

StoneSpiral Mall

The girl darts across the room, her hand catching a purse.

"Look," Calls Wally, pointing to the girl racing across the mall.

"There's our pickpocket." Says Robin, grinning.

"Dude, is it me, or are you enjoying this a little too much?" Wally asks, but is awnered with an empty space. Robin has done his ninja thing.

"I still hate that."

* * *

Robin darts over and grabs the girls wrist. She whirls around and slams him in the gut. Robin doubles, but keeps his grip on her wrist. Suddenly her hand becomes searing hot. Robin drops it and grabs her shoulder. Suddenly she starts sobbing. Taken back, Robin loosens his grip on her shoulder.

"Hey, Hey, don't cry. What's your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

April 5 2:08 P.M.

StoneSpiral Mall

* * *

The Team set the sobbing girl down and Robin repeats his question.

"What's your name?"

"Lexi." She replies, her voice barley over a whisper.

"Lexi," Kauler says calmly. "Why were you stealing?"

A few more tears leak out. "C-'Cause my mom and dad died." Her shaky voice says in a whisper. "And my foster parents left me."

Robin and Artemis seem to recoil a little bit.

"Why don't you tell someone?" Asks Kaulder.

"'Cause they said that if I did, they'd find me."

The way she trails off indicates that she would not want to be found by them. The team exchanges a quick telapathic conversation.

_"We can't take her to jail." Snaps Artemis._

_"She was stealing."_ _Replies the local speedster._

_"Surviving." Snaps Artemis._

_"Why don't we take her back to the league?" Asks Robin._

_"Dude," Replies Wally. "Can you imagine how much trouble we'd get into?"_

_"We don't have many options." Comes the Boy Wonders reply._

_"She_ does _need protection." Chimes M'gann_

_"We will have to." Replies Kauler._

* * *

April 5 3:06 P.M.

Mount Justice

Lexi was in the kitchen, the rest of the team in the debriefing room.

Batman, did not seem pleased that they had brought Lexi.

"Does she have any special abilitys?" Was the first question.

"She's fast." Says Wally. "But not half as fast as me."

"She's survived on her own for several years." Says Artemis.

"Anything else?" Was Batman's simple reply.

Five silent, 'no's'.

Then Robin remembers the burning hand on his wrist. "I think she might have more to show, though."

"Why do you say that?" Asks Batman, monotone.

"It's hard to explain, but I think she can show us."

Seconds later everyone was gathered around Lexi. She seemed uncomftorable with the attention, but remains calm.

"Lex?" Asks Robin. "Do you have any...'powers'?

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Can you show us?"

Lexi heasitates a half a moment, and then steps away from the group. She yanks her hands up in the air and she lights on fire.

* * *

**A/N Artemis: Hmm, I forgot one of these last time.**

**Midnight: You did?**

**Artemis: I think so. Wait-Midnight?**

**Midnight: Yeah?**

**Artemis: Why are you on the computer?**

**Midnight: 'Cause you're always typin'. I thought it might be fun.**

**Artemis: But your a cat. You don't have...Um...fingers.**

**Midnight: So?**

**Artemis:...**

**Midnight: You need a disclaimer.**

**Artemis: And how do cats know what disclaimers are?**

**Chopper: They're smarter than they look.**

**Zero: *Growl***

**Artemis: CHOPPER? ZERO?**

**Belle: And us?**

**Lady: Yeah, don't forget us.**

**Artemis: Okay, my dogs are on here, my uncles dogs are on here, and my cat is on here. Hmmm...no this isn't weird.**


End file.
